ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vengetron
This is Galvatream's character, do not use without permission. Vengetron, better known as Vengeance, is the Oni Warlord of Vengeance and leader of the Vengeance Oni. He is the most powerful of the three Oni Warlords and the husband to Deceptiblast and the elder brother to Hatewave. He is also the first user of Vengeance and Frost Magic. History Vengetron came into existence around the same time as the First Realm. He was created as the opposite to the King of Dragons. He battled against the King of Dragons for a majority of the war between Oni and Dragon. Sometime during the war, he and Deceptiblast had a son whom they called Vendence. At one point in time, his power was usurped by The Omega. The following relates to the Kailor Trilogy and post season 10 canon At some point, after The First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, he sent his son with a small force of Oni to Ninjago to kill The First Spinjitzu Master. The following relates to the Kailor Trilogy only At some point in time, he vanished from the First Realm with the other Oni. He was mentioned when Wu spoke to Lloyd about Kai and family. The following relates to the post season 10 canon only At some point in time, he, along with Deceptiblast, created the Sarcusis, creating Typhon as his younger son. Vengetron arrived in Ninjago after Typhon was sent to the Alphaverse. Having arrived in Ninjago, Vengetron was quick to speak with his son before stating that he'd make the Ninja feel his wrath. Weapons Vengetron is skilled in many forms of combat but tends to keep to the katana. Using four of these highly prized blades at once. He is also adept at Destruction, Vengeance and Frost Magic, using all three at the same time to secure victory. Personality Vengetron is a cruel and ruthless person. He will lead with out remorse for his action. He will force his will upon others if he sees it fit but will expect others to follow him without question. He is also a cunning and intelligent being, planning three steps ahead of others to ensure that he's always on top. Vengetron is tactically brilliant and will show no mercy towards those who cross him. Buried behind all his dark and evil traits, is a deep caring side. He would sacrifice himself if it meant protecting his family. He holds a deep love for Vendence and would do anything for his son. Trivia * Vengetron was originally just called Vengeance. With the introduction of the Oni element called Vengeance, I have tweaked his name. * Vengetron is a play on Megatron and Vengeance. ** The other Warlords are similar in naming. * Vengetron's appearance came about when I placed the Oni Mask of Vengeance upon a body I created for him. * His official title is Warlord Vengeance. Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Variations Category:Galvatream's Characters Category:Galvatream's New Canon Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Galvatreams Villains Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Oni